Frog Prince
by otakusocial
Summary: Hariel Lilliane Potter had liked to think herself a forgotten and mistreated princess-She met all the requirements; living in a cupboard, having evil aunt and family that made her a slave. She was just waiting for a prince to come and save her. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Harry Potter.

.

.

**Frog Prince**

**One**

.

.

Hariel Lilliane Potter liked to think that she was special.

And not 'special' in the way that her aunt and her uncle liked to refer to her-which always meant troublesome and their attempt at being nicer at saying she was a freak in front of the neighbors, but that was heavily applied to the neighbors either way.

No.

She liked to think herself special in a way that she was princess, the same kind that they tell in stories. A Princess that was locked away in a tower or an attic, mistreated by family to the point they forget that they were worth something. A forgotten princess whose only hope was to be saved by either a dashing prince, or a fairy godmother, or would-be-killers-turned-into-good-hunters, or even by animals; anything that will save them from their sad lives, and finally be able to live a wonderful life as a princess again...or so the story always ends that way.

Fairytale or not, Hariel liked to think that she was a princess. She met all the requirements. She had an evil aunt, uncle and cousin that treated her cruelly and they weren't even 'step-anything'. Even though the house had 4 bedrooms, she was made to sleep in a dusty and cramped cupboard, surrounded by shadows and little critters that she tried to ignore. She had to wear rags that were called 'clothes', while eating only meager amounts of food that miraculously were not eaten by the creatures named Dudley and Vernon.

There were proof at least of her being a princess, as only princesses have fairy godmother's. And she had one. Though not overly reliable. She still was made to do chores that were too difficult for her to manage, so she always get punished-usually not being allowed to have any supper. Her cupboard was still a cupboard, and it was still dusty and cramped, no matter how often she wished it was more spacious and at least have a more comfortable mattress that she could sleep on.

But those weren't the proofs. Her fairy godmother was just a little forgetful, but there were times where she would receive help. Like that time where Aunt Petunia had cut her hair so viciously with scissors-Hariel cried so hard when she saw her long red locks fall to the floor-she cried all night, till she fell asleep out of exhaustion and just pure misery, only to wake up with her hair the same length as before it was cut. Aunt Petunia no longer tried to cut her hair since then, and Hariel had kept it long, now reaching the middle of her back, soft red waves and all. Then there were the days where after burning herself on the stove top from cooking, all the wounds she had never stayed long on her skin, and it was still smooth as ever.

So not knowing if it would be granted or not, seeing as her fairy godmother picked and chose what to help her with, Hariel prayed for one thing every night, just so the message won't be lost.

She prayed for someone to save her.

A prince.

Someone who can take her away from this place.

Show everyone that she was somebody.

A princess.

Her wish wasn't granted till a year later.

Her godmother was very slow, but at least it still happened.

Hariel watched as the boy, crouching in front of her in the garden, looking around frantically at his surroundings, before finally settling light sea blue eyes on her. Though Hariel couldn't appreciate the beauty of the eyes as her prince pounced on her, a knife pressed against her neck.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded of her, one hand behind her neck while the other pressed a little harder with the blade on her neck.

"Hariel." Hariel said slowly, careful to not move too much and accidentally cut herself with the knife. Aside from that she was completely distracted from the situation at hand. Her mind furiously thinking about what kind of prince her fairy godmother had chosen for her; obviously it was a warrior prince and not just a handsome face.

She didn't mind a warrior prince, at least he could save her from trouble, if she even got into that kind of trouble. No matter what her relatives said about her to the neighbors she was a good girl, and she knew that she would never get into any skirmish with thugs.

_'But I guess my fairy godmother doesn't know that_. Hariel thought absently, caring more about looking at her prince instead of worrying over the knife-he was what she wished for and she knew he would be a good person. He was just rough around the edges-and she wouldn't put it past her fairy godmother of stealing the boy from wherever he came from.

The nameless prince finally let her go, probably having realized that she was just an innocent girl, wrongfully accused and treated by her own family.

"Where am I?" His voice was still that of a boy, but Hariel knew that he was older than her from his look.

And he dressed quite strangely for her...all those bandages wrapped around his arms and shins, but he wasn't hurt anywhere.

"Little Whinging, Surrey." Hariel dutifully answered.

"Where is that?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Great Britain...London..." She added, and seeing the confusion continue to stay, she concluded that he was indeed stolen from wherever he belonged. Hariel worried her bottom lip. "I think I'm responsible for what has happened to you, being stolen away and such."

The blonde looked her over once before shaking his head. "No, you had nothing to do with it."

"Oh I think I do." Hariel insisted.

He ignored her, settling himself more comfortably on the ground in front of her, and having a look in his eyes that Hariel guessed to be him thinking deeply about the situation-at least she would if she was in the same situation. Even though he seemed to be more relaxed, Hariel doubted he was not prepared for anything.

"What's your name?"

He looked at her carefully. "Do you know Konoha?"

"Is Konoha your name?"

He watched her carefully again before answering. "Minato."

"Minato." Hariel enunciated every syllable of his name slowly, testing how it sounded. It was foreign but it was beautiful. She smiled widely at him, a proper introduction was in order. "My name is Hariel Lilliane Potter."_ And I have been waiting a long time for you_.

She stuck out her hand for Minato to shake.

Only for him to disappear on her.

.

.

Minato looked around him and found himself in much more familiar surroundings of Konoha. He let the chakra of those in Konoha comfort him, proof that he was truly home. It had been disturbing to not feel a hint of chakra anywhere in that strange place.

No this was definitely not Little Whinging Surrey.

And there was no little girl that had deep ruby red hair, and big bright green eyes, with such a delighted smile on her face; no little girl with dirt on her pale cheeks from tending the garden, and ragged clothes that seen better days.

No. There was no Hariel Lilliane Potter.

Minato picked up the kunai that he had thrown into the bark of the tree. He needed to do more research on the Flying Thunder God technique before experimenting with it again.

.

.

**Note:** I needed to write it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Frog Prince**

**Two**

.

.

Hariel didn't know what hurt more.

The fact that she was granted her wish, and having it taken away at the same time.

Or living this life she was supposed to be 'grateful' for, as Aunt Petunia keep emphasizing to her when she is given only a small portion of food on her plate; or when she is given a 'new' hand-me-down clothing of her Aunt's that were ridiculously too big on her as she wasn't five foot seven-and she doubts she would ever reach that height; or when she was sent back to her cupboard when guests were over.

Hariel didn't know why she only ever thought about making a noise when visitors were over, instead of staying quite.

Actually she did.

They were still family even if they weren't the best kind.

And she was afraid that real step parents would be more terrible than her blood relations.

She wouldn't leave either way.

How else would Minato find her again?

Hariel turned in her cupboard, it was getting extremely claustrophobic for her especially with being stuck inside the damn place for close to a whole day-or so it feels like it. But just like all the days where her thoughts drifted to that missing prince, she didn't care what was going on around her, deciding to focus instead on her thoughts.

It had been four years.

And there was still no sign of him. Even with all her prayers-she had never given up and she sometimes thought that it was just a dream until she feels that small cut she received on her neck. It wasn't intentional, she knew that-Minato had been scared-but she was glad that it had happened because then she had the proof, that he was there with her for a brief moment.

He was real.

Hariel had been afraid that it would disappear, like all the other injuries she sustained-aside from the lightning bolt scar on her head; but every morning, when she brushed her fingers on her neck, she felt the tiny cut, and it always brought a smile on her face. Even if it was sad to remember sometimes.

_Minato_.

_Konoha_.

A mantra she repeated every night, even though it seemed like it would never repeat again, she continued to pray every single night. Because her fairy godmother was still there-just a few years ago she had been transported up onto the school roof to escape her cousin and his horrible friends from pulling her hair, and throwing mud at her. And then there was that time where that horrid girl at her school, had her skin turn blue after making fun of her.

Then there were those snakes that started talking to her yesterday. She didn't know why she would need to learn how to speak with snakes, but maybe her fairy godmother thought she would be less lonely if she had someone to talk to. Either way it wasn't a very nice gift to Hariel, because it led to her being locked in the cupboard.

But it was also comforting. It showed that her fairy godmother was still there. Still listening to her. So maybe Minato not coming back just meant it wasn't the right time. No princess was ever saved before they had become a grown girl.

But she really hoped it wouldn't take that long.

Hariel didn't think she would be able to stand it.

A heavy knock on the cupboard door was the only alert Hariel had before daylight struck her on the face, hurting her eyes after being in the dark for so long.

"Hurry up girl! It's time for breakfast." Her aunt's loud voice barely registered to her as yelling, because there had never been a day where when talking to her, was that voice ever at a decent level of volume.

But better to be yelled at than slapped. Hariel was very grateful that her fairy godmother never allowed her relatives in physically harming her, no matter how angry they got.

Looking at the clock, Hariel noticed that it was eight in the morning, and that she had spent fifteen hours in the cupboard without any food or drink or any bathroom break. "May I please use the bathroom aunt Petunia?"

Aunt Petunia made a horrible face, and sighed impatiently before nodding to her and instructing her to hurry up and go. "And grab the mail on your way back."

"Yes Aunt Petunia,"

Hariel never knew that it would be one of the worst things that ever happened to her.

.

At first she thought that the letter was from Minato.

It was a silly idea.

She knew that it could never be from him, at least his letters definitely would not be showing up in regular mailbox. She had asked her geography teacher and the librarian about Konoha and they looked at her strangely-and Hariel believes that she had just confirmed her 'specialness' to them with all those questions about Konoha-and found out that it did not exist.

But magic could probably allow it to happen.

So Hariel was very desperate about reading that mail.

It was a fiasco in the house.

Her aunt and uncle were going crazy trying to stop the mail from coming-and she would have believed them to know about magic and Minato being a prince and wanting to stop him from stealing her away-if it weren't from the crazy infestation of owls that made Little Whinging their home.

Though she didn't think that it necessary for the whole family to relocate to some cabin in the middle of nowhere during a huge thunderstorm.

So there Hariel found herself sitting on the dusty cabin floors, with a drawing of a birthday cake with her name and age written on it, trying to make a wish by blowing out a real candle.

And just like that.

Her wish was granted.

But it definitely was not her prince.

"Hariel Lilliane Potter, I had been looking for you." A giant of a man bellowed in front of her-less bellowing and more like he couldn't help his big voice being a big man himself.

"And you weren't the one I had been expecting." Hariel answered. He must have been sent by her godmother and actually having really met the woman if he had been looking for her. It might be best to pass on the message of hurrying things up and getting things done right when it came to her wishes.

But those were al forgotten as a flurry of events happened all around her. Hariel was given real proof, with her relatives as witnesses, that magic existed and that she truly was a princess with a fairy godmother-not that any of that was said aloud by her. But Hagrid did admit that magic was real.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?" Hariel was too fascinated about the pig tail that had grown out of her cousin's arse to completely listen to what Hagrid had to say.

"You are a witch Hariel, and you are coming to Hogwarts."

Leave Little Whinging.

Hariel knew that she should have paid more attention to the part about her being a witch, and how her witchiness was from her parents being a witch and wizard-hence her needing to leave for Hogwarts to learn witchy things. But all Hariel could concentrate on was Hagrid saying that she was to leave for Hogwarts.

_Leave Little Whinging_.

Leave the only place Minato knew to find her.

Hariel made up her mind. "No thank you."

.

.

**Note:** The book/movie/anime are just guidelines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Frog Prince**

**Three**

.

.

She really did not like making her aunt and her family happy.

But that was what she had done.

If only for a brief period of time.

Sadly not going to Hogwarts was not an option at all, unless she wanted to lose her magic. And even though she never really had practiced magic-Hagrid seemed like he was going to burst a vessel when she confessed that she would be fine without it, as long as she had her fairy godmother...

Well that turned out like it would have turned out if she had said it to a non-giant, non-magic wielding human.

He laughed.

Not out right openly in front of her. Hagrid had caught himself from doing just that, and had politely covered his would be laugh in a cough, and had explained to her like she was that little girl age five, who had asked her teacher if she had a fairy godmother as well.

No matter how kind Hagrid was, she really felt like punching him in the face in a very unladylike, unprincesslike way. But she had more self control. And even if they thought that her belief was nothing but foolish, they were all the stupid ones. How can you be a magic wielding being and not believe in fairy godmothers? That was just hypocritical to her.

Seeing as it would have been very difficult for her if she stayed in Little Whinging-Dudley did really grow a pigs tail, that had to be removed by using the despised magic; Hariel, no matter how she didn't like the idea of leaving, had decided to go to Hogwarts.

She would see Minato again, with her godmothers help or without it. If her godmother did decide to help, being surrounded by magic should enhance the strength of her wish granting accuracy. If not, Hariel could always do it herself.

She wondered, as she stared outside the knight's bus window-there were so many signs of her royalty everywhere-if there were classes that allowed you to summon the love of your life. If 'muggles' had those games that could predict your souldmate, surely magical people would have something similar and more accurate.

She could only hope.

.

Hariel didn't know if she had stepped through a time portal disguised as a pub, or people were just very into renaissance wear. Either way, she was surrounded and it was happening for real. Magical people were around her, and staring, and calling her savior and your ladyship-she wondered if Hagrid had forgotten to tell her something important that night he found her.

If she was a princess, she would like to know right now; and for someone to explain why her living situation was so shit, when there seemed to be a lot of nice people that would gladly take her in if she was ever in the need to do so.

Not that she would, now.

But it would have been a nice option before everything happened.

A strange mousy man, introduced to her as Professor Quirrell, stuttered away at her, and she was too polite to say to him that she couldn't understand a thing he had said, so she just nodded her head. She hoped that it was appropriate answer to whatever he had said to her. And she hoped she wouldn't have to do it again, because the bowing of her head had unfortunately granted her a strong whiff of his smell. She hoped it was just an unfortunate happenstance of his instead of his actual hygienic habits.

.

Hariel should have been paying attention to a lot of things that were happening around her in the strange land called Diagon Alley that was tucked away in the middle of London without anyone a wiser. At the prospect that such a place was hidden behind some inconspicuous brick wall behind a pub, well the possibilities of Konoha existing behind a specific small door was quite possible.

Hariel acted cool, and lackadaisically asked Hagrid as she perused through the many choices of school trunks. "Have you heard of Konoha?"

"Konoha?" With the gruff way of speaking that Hagrid had, the name was completely butchered and she wondered if he heard her correctly or if he really thought she said 'Kugnola' like magnolia?

"Konoha." Hariel emphasized.

"Never heard of it. What is it?"

_I hoped you would have told me_. "Oh I think I like this one." And Hariel had successfully distracted Hagrid from any talk of Konoha.

He was just one man.

She'll try again with others.

.

The boy was definitely not the right choice.

Draco Malfoy he had said his name was. And what a prick. Blonde hair and grey eyes, she had almost mistakened him for Minato-and she really thinks it was all from wishful thinking because there was no way Draco had any resemblance or likeness or even presence as Minato.

She felt like hitting every person that came her way just because she had unfortunately met him, and it was all just spill over rage she was feeling. How rude. And after he commented about her having pretty hair too. How dare he just make snide comments about her being mudblood, and foolish, and calling her a stupid little girl.

She was glad that Hagrid was not with her at the moment. She was afraid she might say something very rude to him with all her anger.

She turned into the bookstore and with the way she was, she had unfortunately crashed into someone who was just innocently going about his day wanting to buy books.

Hariel stopped in her place, an apology unspoken on her lips. "Minato?"

Wishful thinking.

Blonde hair.

Blue eyes.

Tall.

But it was the wrong tint of blonde.

And the hair wasn't styled the same way, his was too neat, and parted to the right instead of being messy.

The eyes were a foggy blue, like it was mixed with silver.

And his skin was too pale, and no sign of a light tan.

Hariel shook her head. "I'm sorry, for both running into you, and not catching what you had just said."

The boy was definitely not as kind as Minato either-never mind that Minato had drawn a knife at her- but at least he was more polite than that Draco boy. Hariel saw that she had annoyed him by the look on his face no matter how fleeting. We're all wizards like this? Or was she just lucky?

"Nevermind." The boy dusted himself off, and looked at her, with a heavy stare that reminded her slightly of Minato but once again, wishful thinking. They were nothing alike. He didn't have the presence. "You should be careful. Not everyone would be as nice as me."

She scoffed at that and politely, though better to not have done it at all. "It's too late. I've already met rude." Hariel stuck out her hand. "My name is Hariel Lilliane Potter, and I am very sorry for bumping into you."

"Theodore." Theodore said before bidding her goodbye and leaving the store. Hariel didn't even get a chance to blink before he left her. She had a lot of questions; like if he was going to be Hogwarts together with her and in the same year; if he knew anything about Konoha; if he knew anything about soulmates and summoning one from wherever they happen to be, hinting a little bit about alternate dimensions-if they even believed in that sort of scientific thing.

Wishing that Hogwarts was not a mistake, Hariel walked along the aisles, trying to find something more useful than those books on the list.


	4. Chapter 4

**Frog Prince**

**Four**

.

.

She must have really looked strange.

Out of all the new comers to Platform 9 and 3/4 she believed she was the only one more fascinated with the brick column that brought her to the hidden pocket dimension of the train station, than the fact that she was brought to a beautiful train station with wizards and witches everywhere and a gorgeous classic crimson red Howard Express steam train-where one's future starts.

She pressed a hand onto the red brick wall, wondering and hoping to find whatever it was that made it a portal and if there was a way that she could decipher if an ordinary wall would feel the same as this one that brought her to the right platform.

Was she truly inside the brick column that housed the enormous platform, so she was still in Kings Cross Station? Or was the pile of brick just a door that led to a new destination and she was in a completely different station all together which was just made of one platform and dutifully named so? Or was she in a different pocket of universe?

It really hurt to think like this.

But really, she couldn't be in a different pocket of universe if the train was to technically lead her to Scotland. And Scotland belonged to her own world... well she solved that one question. So she was not in a pocket universe. So she definitely was either teleported somewhere else or inside the column that hid a complete platform and train inside it, meaning she could still be in Kings Cross...

Focus. The importance was to find these little doorways of hidden places and how to find the right one that would lead to Konoha.

A voice startled her from her reverie "You should stay away from that deary, you could get hurt from everyone else coming through."

Hariel studied the woman in front of her that had introduced herself as a Mrs Weasley, bright red hair that looked like fire, and bundled in a lot of layers of eccentric fabric-she noticed that all wizards could be spotted quite quickly once you know their fashion of choice.

"Thank you, I was just fascinated by the idea of it." Hariel explained, and noted that Mrs Weasley gave her that indulging and amused look at her answer. Before she could go through her own introduction, Mrs Weasley was called away by her group of red headed children.

Not wanting to interrupt, or being mistaken as part of the family-that would be awkward-she made her way to the train, her owl cage and her trunk held in each hand.

.

"Theodore."

Hariel smiled brightly at the boy that she had met briefly at the book store. She was quite glad to see a familiar face-

And how rude.

Hariel watched the door slide shut, with Theodore on the other side of the compartment, having decided to not be in one with her alone. The memory of their first meeting came to mind, and remembered that Theodore had also left her quite abruptly after introducing herself.

In a huff, Hariel stood up and slammed the door open, looking down the aisles till she spotted Theodore walking away from her, with his large trunk trailing behind him. How dare he insult her this way.

"You!" Hariel marched straight to Theodore, and grabbed his arm to have him look at her. "What is your problem? Why are you so rude right now?"

"I just don't want to be around you." Theodore said it so plainly that Hariel couldn't help but tear up.

She really didn't want to cry in front of this prick.

And to have him even think that he caused these tears when he didn't-she won't give him the pleasure.

"Fine." Hariel managed with the strongest voice she could and made her way back to her compartment. Door slid closed behind her. Lock set.

It was foolish.

Theodore knew nothing.

And he definitely does not speak for Minato.

She was just being foolish.

To take her mind off things about making this huge mistake to learning to be a witch, Hariel took out a book and started studying.

.

The beauty of Hogwarts was a great distraction from the sad thoughts that plagued her all through her long train ride to said school. It was kind of nice, and uplifting to just imagine that she was heading home to her own castle where things would just be beautiful, filled with amazing and happy experiences.

She just needed her prince.

"Come along children." A very stern woman called to attention all the children starting their school term. Hariel joined the masses and watched as the giant wooden doors of the 'Great Hall' and rightfully named so, opened and they were herded to stand in the middle of all those tables to be assessed by all those other older children.

Hariel made sure she was far away from Theodore.

Which led her to the misfortune of meeting that other blonde boy Draco. "Oh it's you." She usually was a very happy girl, but these wizard boys were just so...annoying.

"Don't you know who I am?" Draco sneered at her.

"Do you know who I am?" Hariel asked with one brow raised to bait him. Fortunately his name was called and she didn't have to hear the rest of his speech.

In fact she just wanted to go to the library, a girl earlier had mentioned something about Hogwarts being the home of many rare books.

"Hariel Lilliane Potter."

When the hat was placed on her head, and the hat started talking to her in her mind and Mr Hat casually mentioning to her about how she had been through many minds and that it was something that he had always done...

Well, the possibilities.

_So you must have been through many brilliant minds, great thinkers, having seen their mind and knowing what they know._

'Yes' Mr Hat confirmed

_So is there a place called Konoha that exists and is sequestered away somewhere in a hidden portal or door like at the Kings Cross station or similar to what hides Diagon Alley?_

'Well-'

_And is there a way to find where it is? I was wondering if I would be able to go to it._

_Or if it isn't hidden conveniently like all those other places and if it exists in a different dimension-do you know of dimensions? I know it is more science than magic but isn't it all the same?-is there a way for me to go there?_

'Now this isn't really-'

Hariel knew that the hat was useless to her. She could practically feel his distress and frustration at her break in decorum and overwhelming him with questions to things he didn't know the answer to.

'Even thought your mind works like a Ravenclaw, you don't have the same thirst for knowledge of all things. You are very focused and you hold the strength and the determination to achieve it anyway you can. It is the only choice.' Mr Hat said to her mind before saying aloud.

"Gryffindor."


	5. Chapter 5

**Frog Prince**

**Five**

.

If Hariel was being truthful, things were not going as she hoped in Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry.

First of all, when she asked professors regarding portals and gateways and the art of hiding cities in a little pocket dimension while existing in the middle of reality without warping it-well they didn't like the fact that she made every class relate to those types of magic. Something about needing to be in year four or five to study runic magic and advanced charms. So they protected her by withholding information she was not ready for, which makes sense but it just put a halt in things.

Aside from that they knew nothing about Konoha. Professor Binns didn't know anything about it either. Which was quite scary, and utterly devastating to hear-but maybe he died before it was created? Or it existed and was sequestered away and omitted from the books before he existed? Anyway she didn't want to think negatively.

Then there were her peers. She was looked at by all the pureblooded magical children like she was crazy and despised her for even mentioning pocket dimension and reality and warping-'scientific' words were forbidden apparently. Which just goes to show how stupid they are, because that's exactly what they were at. And they have been in many hidden magical communities that are in the middle of everything muggle.

They were of course upset that was pointed out.

'Magic' they said.

Well she wanted to know it.

And the muggleborn children just became confused with all her talk, even the older ones. Apparently they just converted to magic, and didn't bother with science anymore.

It was unfair to think that of the students, they could have just been missing motivation; Minato had driven her to become some science research maniac.

Either way, she was not a very apt magical student, as her focus was completely on other things that she hoped Hogwarts would have provided her answers to. It was the reason she attended in the first place.

So she settled on wishing to her fairy godmother and just holding her wand with random wand movements that felt right and just poured all her intent of summoning Minato to her-magic was supposed to be all about intent.

And it was all very unsuccessful.

At least for now.

Maybe she'll ask Flitwick again about charms and see if she could go about creating a charm to call someone to her. There was that spell accio, there must be one for longer distances-and possibly separate dimensions?- but she'll keep that part quiet or else Professor Flitwick was going to burst a vessel.

Hariel startled when she heard a cat's meow just down the hall behind her. Not wanting to be caught after hours outside of the Gryffindor dorms, she quickly entered the nearest room...

and found him.

.

"Minato."

Hariel stepped forward and looked at Minato that was staring straight back at her. Blonde hair, all mussed up, like the boys in the dorm that just woke up. Blue eyes, the kind of blue that no one seemed to have in the whole school-eyes that were softer when looking at her, no weariness from the first time they met. Strange clothing that no one in the magical world dressed like. And looking much older than how he was the first time they met.

She looked at the mirror, walked around it and confirmed that it was just a mirror. But it held no reflection of her at all. Just Minato. She wondered if he was real, like those video calls that her uncle does for work, but in mirror form?

"Are you real?"

No answer. Minato just stood there watching her and smiling at her.

Hariel touched her hand against the glass and Minato responded the same. She couldn't feel him, but it was still nice to be able to interact with him like this. Even if it was just a reflection of him from a magical mirror.

She looked at the mirrors gilding and saw that it had writing etched backwards on the top.

_Desire._

"I want more than your reflection."

But Hariel continued to stand in front of the mirror. Not wanting to leave the only thing that could show her Minato.

Every night she snuck out to look at the mirror. And every night it would be the same. Minato on his own, standing in the middle of the mirror content at just watching her. Smiling at her. Touching her hand through the mirror. Silent.

Well not completely silent, Hariel enjoyed talking with him. Just sharing her life-practice for the real thing. And of course admiring how handsome he was and hoping he was growing strong and didn't forget about her.

It would seem pathetic if seen by a third party. But it was like voice message-a one sided conversation with a machine, but this one was a mirror.

And it was good enough for the moment.

But all good things come to an end.

Hariel found Professor Dumbledor standing in the middle of the empty room. "I'm surprised you found the mirror so soon."

It was a strange thing to say. "It was in a classroom, abandoned or not, children will enter classrooms."

"That is true." Professor Dumbledor clasped his hands behind his back, a habit of his that Hariel found very comforting especially with that look on his face-like an amused grandfather. "Nonetheless I had to relocate that mirror. It's unhealthy for you to just waste away in front of a mirror, not living your life."

Hariel felt a sudden surge of anger well up inside her at that declaration. She knew it was intended for her well being.

But it made her so angry.

"You know nothing!" Hariel brought a hand to her chest, trying to calm herself but the anger was from everything. She couldn't stop it. "You have no right to tell me how to live my life when I've just started! You have no right to say what is healthy and what isn't for me because I know it all and I endured and survived it! You have no right to take away the only good thing just because you thought it was unhealthy!"

"You know nothing!" Hariel stood her ground against the Professor. She was ashamed at her actions to having unleashed such anger to a man who didn't deserve it; confused at all the anger that she never knew was pent up inside her, having been so distracted; scared... most of all scared and being so vulnerable, and knowing that her life was so dependent on one thing and not wanting to let it go. She wouldn't let it go.

The Headmaster wasn't the one to be angry with.

He knew nothing.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't all for you." Hariel whispered as she looked to where the mirror once stood.

"The mirror-" The aged headmaster really need to read the moment. It wasn't time for him to speak.

"It showed me a future I really, really want." Hariel continued, she couldn't interrupt someone who wasn't due to talk anyway. "But it was empty. It just showed me half of it, and I don't know why-well I have an idea why... but I really hope it changes. Does it ever change?" Hariel turned to the Professor.

"It doesn't show the future. it shows you what you want to see."

"Then is it broken?"

"What did it show you?"

"What I want most... but I was nowhere in it." Hariel drew her brows together, confused. "If it's my desire, why do I not see myself in it?"

"Then I think Miss Potter, that you still have some growing up to do." With that, Professor Dumbledor left.

Hariel stayed in the empty room.

.

Hariel couldn't look at the headmaster.

Not after everything she had said the night before. It was embarrassing to having confessed all that and-Hariel shook and head and bit her lip, trying to stop herself from groaning out her frustrations.

Thank god-or should she start saying Merlin?-the headmaster was only present during meal times. Or else she'd be looking over her shoulder everywhere in the castle.

She still does it either way.

She was still sneaking around trying to find the mirror.

After everything, the Headmaster shouldn't be surprised she was still looking for it. It was her only hope. And hope was never a bad thing. And she wasn't wasting away because of it. In fact she was more motivated so it really was a good thing.

Hence, the reason why she was looking for it in the middle of the night.

And found Filch.

.

In the middle of the forbidden forest, serving her detention, Hariel was giving away a kiss.

.

.

**Note:** Be patient.


	6. Chapter 6

**Frog Prince**

**Six**

.

.

All Hariel expected for that night, was a slightly dangerous and scary trip through the Forbidden Forest, with the company of Hargid, to ensure that all the forest creatures were not injured ─ and if they were, Hagrid would help them. It was going to be simple, even if a little scary.

But Hagrid wasn't really that wise of a giant or an adult.

He left Hariel alone with Fang ─ the deceivingly cowardly dog ─ so they could split up and cover more ground. Now she was fine with all this. Until she found out that there were giant spiders running amok in the forest.

And Fang the coward had run away first, using her as sacrifice, so he could ensure his own safety. A tactic she would have definitely used herself if she were not outrun by the large dog.

Hariel prayed to Hestia ─ fairy godmother wasn't working consistently so she needed a different option ─ that she would get out of this situation alive and Hagrid would get a stern talking to at his audacity of sending her through the forest with a useless dog as a failure of a protector.

Inopportune time to trip over air.

Maybe it was punishment for praying to Hestia.

Hariel really hoped that the spiders had also tripped so she could at least get a bit of a head start in getting away. Peaking over her shoulder, Hariel had to remind herself that what she was seeing was real because she was feeling pain from her right leg.

"Minato."

He was there.

He was here.

Minato was right in front of her, fighting the spiders, and the spiders were real and they were dying because of Minato fighting them, so Minato had to be real.

Simple logic.

The tears wouldn't stop. She knew nothing about appropriate timing for emotional responses. Crying was not the right thing to do right now. She needed to be emotionally stable so she won't weep like a maniac and not get any decent conversation with Minato ─ and if he wasn't there, well the tears obstructing her eyesight would definitely be a disadvantage to her against the spiders.

But the tears continued and once the last spider was killed, her body just moved towards Minato ─ limping and most definitely covered in mud, with an ugly crying face on. She was making quite a second impression.

But who cares.

Minato was in front of her.

"Minato!" Hariel wrapped her arms around him once she finally was within reach and just kissed him ─ to her own surprise., she definitely didn't think of doing that.

Hariel opened her eyes and stared right into baby blue, and unable to stop the blush and very much embarrassed at having assaulted him. Hariel didn't resist when Minato had started to push her away. Hands firm on each shoulder.

What if he didn't remember her? Then he would have just been very surprised at having been kissed by a stranger. At least he hadn't hurt her. Actually, Hariel winced at the cut that she now noticed on her arm. Well at least she can be glad that it wasn't at something vital.

Okay so probably the running to a warrior just at the end of a fight wasn't a smart idea, especially if it's been awhile since the last meeting. If four years was considered a while.

"I am very sorry Hariel."

Hariel couldn't help her smile. He remembered. "It's not that bad. And the nurse at the school can fix it up without any problem." Not that she would ask for anything more than a bandaid.

She looked at him. really looked at him and noticed that he hadn't changed at all. He was still the same and they were now the same height ─ maybe that's why it was so easy to kiss him. Though she was a little sad that she just charged ahead like that.

But at least she had done it before he disappeared.

Dissappear.

"How long do we have?" Hariel grabbed Minato by the shoulders, there was so many things she wanted to tell him. She didn't know if she would have enough time for everything. There were her birthdays that he missed. That day with the letter and Hagrid that had definitely needed to be shared. And there was that ride with the goblins that kept all the gold. Then there was that whole talking snake incident in the zoo. So many things to say and she was afraid without any direction, it might be a big mess of words trying to say it all at once.

It was so different with the mirror.

"I don't know." Minato confessed, looking at their surroundings and probably noting the startling difference between Little Whinging and here...

I guess that's the best place to start.

"We are in the forbidden forest where giant spiders live but really beautiful ones too ─ I guess you have those at home? you didn't seem fazed." Hariel did not stop, wanting to run with her words. "And I found out I'm a witch, that's why I'm here, my school is the castle beside the forest ─ I've been trying to find out how to find you again, but no one seems to know where Konoha is."

"You have aged." Minato looked curiously at her. His hands were in a strange position in front of him, almost like a cross.

"Well it's been four years." Hariel concentrated on his appearance, there really wasn't much difference from their first meeting. Don't boys grow taller faster than girls? And Minato seemed to have stayed the same height from before or was he just cursed with short height? I mean she hoped she would grow taller as she aged, but with Minato's slow progress, she might end up beating him. Maybe he didn't hit his growth spurt yet. She hoped so. "Hasn't it been for you?"

Minato shook his head, weary. "A year."

Hariel was in too much of a shock to notice that Minato was disappearing slowly in front of her. She didn't know how long she stood there, staring at nothing, just replaying the last words that Minato had spoken to her.

"Hariel!"

Hariel absently turned her head towards where she heard Hagrid's voice, paying only half the attention the half giant required of her.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't think she was okay at all. She felt like the whole world was collapsing around her. It was hard to breath.

A whole year.

He hadn't aged.

She was aging too fast.

"Hariel!"

Giant hands grasped her by the shoulders, and half dragged her up on her toes, and shaking her from her thoughts and finally seeing Hagrid and the panic on his face. "Hagrid."

"Are you okay Hariel? Did the spiders get you? I came as fast as I could once Fang ran to where I was, I knew you were in trouble." Hagrid turned her to the side, drawing her arm up to inspect. "You've been cut."

"It's alright Hagrid."

"You've been hurt."

"It's just a little scratch."

"You're bleeding everywhere I need to take you to the infirmary."

"It's okay!" Hariel may have said it too loudly. She may have hurt Hagrid's feelings for raising her voice. But there were things that she needed to think about and she couldn't do it with his voice ringing in her ears. "It is nothing. It doesn't even hurt. Can you please just leave it alone?"

She didn't know what made Hagrid finally listen to her. Hariel half thought it was because he saw the desperation in her voice and was respecting her wishes because he was a nice man, or it could be because he didn't want to have them know that she was hurt under his watch because they had separated when entering the Forbidden Forest. Either way, she was grateful for Hagrid. Because he did leave her alone after making her promise that she would go see Madame Pomfrey about her arm.

But Hariel did none of that.

Instead she spent her time sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, thinking about what Minato had said, and the new problems that arose from it.

It seems that finding Konoha was not her only issue, and that the way she approached the problem had been very narrow ─ she wasn't thinking broad enough and didn't explore every possibility, which she now found herself faced with.

"How do I stop time?"

.

.

"It wasn't an illusion?" Jiraiya questioned next.

"I had tried to dispel the illusion, but everything stayed the same, even when I had cut her there was no change to indicate an illusion." Minato knew it was hard to believe, but he really hoped they wouldn't deem him to require a psych evaluation because of this report.

"You say she is a witch, did she say what that meant? Is she a threat?"

"She did not explain what being a witch means, but she did mention that it was something that could help her find me ─ so it may deal with types of work that deal with seals, as seals are what sent me to her. There are also creatures that inhabit that world that she calls magical, which is similar to those that can be found in the forest of death, and this forest of hers reside right beside her school for magic." Minato paused to think about his next answer.

Minato knew Hariel could never be a threat. She never took notice of the knife that had cut her arm was actually aiming for her neck to kill her, until he saw her face up close and found the resemblance of the little girl she was before, still covered in mud, but this time with tears in her eyes. She didn't respond properly to danger ─ kissing her would-be-killer is not an appropriate response to life threatening situations. She was a prey that didn't know she was prey and why she didn't have the instincts of one.

She could never be a threat.

"As for her as a threat. No. She is no threat, and never will be." Nothing could be truer for Minato.

"That is a strong statement."

"The girl failed twice to respond in defense in clear sign of danger ─ which was me aiming a knife to her neck twice, once successfully cutting a bit into her neck, the second cutting her arm ─ both occurrence she had not seen me as a monster..." Minato didn't know her well, but from what he could tell, she couldn't hurt anything. And he did not want her to ever be seen as a threat by trained killers.

"Do you have a crush?"

If it wasn't a serious meeting in front of his Hokage, Minato would have reacted very colorfully at his childish, snickering teacher. Thankfully the Third was there to do the reprimanding himself, Jiraiya cowed only a little bit, but still smirking knowingly at him.

"These encounter happened because of your use of the Flying Thunder God technique?" The Third Hokage adjusted his pipe drawing a deep breath in.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if it is the reason why. I have been learning the technique and only twice have I arrived in that foreign place." Minato continued to keep his arms clasped behind him, looking at both his teacher and his leader in the eyes. "I have read every book written by Tobirama about the technique and there was nothing about my situation every mentioned. It is an occurrence that baffles me, and I find its accidental nature a little concerning."

The Third Hokage took a puff of his pipe, brown eyes deep in concentration. "Study the seals and take note of everything you have done when it transports you to the different land ─ I am correct to assume that you would always be fully prepared at all times?" After Minato gave his confirmation, the Third continued. "When it happens I want a detailed report."

Minato bowed. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

.

.

**Note:** It was a little hard writing this part. What did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Frog prince**

**Seven**

.

.

Snape was the most logical choice. At the beginning of the year he had mentioned something about halting death ─ now that wasn't what she wanted, no matter how useful it could be it would more be like a last resort ─ Hariel just wanted something that can keep her young. If temporarily. Just until she get the Konoha thing sorted out. And it wasn't like she would need it immediately, from how things looked, she was still younger than Minato ─ if she had to guess he was at least three or four years older than her... he kind of looked as old as Forge, Gred, and Prefect Weasley without the height. So she still had time.

Now to broach the subject.

Hariel raised her arm in class, causing the Slytherins to snicker ─ Draco being the most vocal ─ and causing the Gryffindors to cringe at losing pointes. But mostly it was Hermione that was a little upset about it, because even though Hermione respected her pursuit of knowledge and interested about magic ─ no matter the subject ─ Hermione did not like it when Hariel disturbed class.

_There was a right time and place_, Hariel could practically hear Hermione saying that to her. But this was important.

"Hariel Potter, resident Gryffindor Princess." Professor Snape drawled, "What do you think we should actually talk about today in class?"

Hariel couldn't help but like Professor Snape. He was the only one in the whole Hogwarts school that ever called her a princess. Now she didn't really like to broadcast her little girl dreams of being a princess to everyone, and she knew that she wasn't really one officially ─ she was just some accidental saviour to the whole magical world ─ but it was nice to have someone just recognize her to be one. And she never really had a nickname aside from freak. So sarcastically being called a princess was actually very nice for her.

But on to the mission.

"Professor Snape ─" Hariel wasn't allowed to finish.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape looked at her in that cruel way that he always only ever had for Gryffindor.

"But I didn't─"

"Another twenty points." Professor Snape added. "Did you want to make a record Miss Potter?"

Hariel didn't know what made her do it. It could be because she was utterly upset at having been unfairly treated, and having the points deducted for no reason when she was seriously curious about Potions and wanted to learn more about it, even if she was a little narrow minded regarding the teaching.

So in part vexation, part retribution and part mischief Hariel did what she did. "What happened to Princess Potter?"

Hence why Hariel found herself after finishing her dinner, spending her time cleaning everyone's cauldrons, and she means everyone; from year one to year seven double potions, yes, Hariel had to clean them all by hand for the foreseeable future.

But the plus side. She had Professor Snape's undivided attention.

"Professor?"

"What do you not understand about doing your job in silence Miss Potter?"

"I just had a question about Potions."

"Undoubtedly."

Hariel pursed her lips at the comment, and tried very hard to not make a snide comment in return. She did not have time for arguments. Straight to the point, and this man was making it slightly difficult, so she just had to blurt it out. "How do I stop aging?"

Professor Snape stopped what he was doing and Hariel couldn't help but notice that her question might have caused this dark atmosphere that now permeated the room ─ and Professor Snape's expression which was more doom and gloom than ever before.

"What brings this about?"

"I was just wondering."

"Why are you interested in dark magic?"

"I didn't know it was dark. I thought it was part of the curriculum ─ you mentioned it first." Hariel remembered him saying at the beginning of term that he had the ability of teaching them how to stop death. He didn't mention about it being dark magic then.

"Miss Potter. Staying young. Stopping death. They are dark magic, you will not be learning it, you will not be brewing it, and if I hear you even think about pursuing this I will report you to the Headmaster." With that Professor Snape looked at her with those dark eyes of his that never looked crueler. "You are dismissed."

Hariel stood there a minute longer, trying to process exactly what had happened; apparently, Professor Snape is a liar and probably was just going through bravado at the beginning of term to make himself seem much cooler by telling them he could teach them to stop death; and secondly, she was dismissed from detention before it could really get started.

So even though it was once again shown to her that her teachers were useless when it came to the useful things about magic, Hariel was still pleased because she at least escaped punishment and would now be free to pursue other venues. She really did not have time to waste on useless things. Literally did not have time to waste on things.

"Did you hear the news Hariel?" Ron was showing a lot of food in his mouth as he spoke to her.

Hariel stopped herself from making a face. "I just served a bit of detention, so no I don't know what is happening in the world."

"There was something stolen from the Gringotts bank, a stone they said."

"A stone? Who would steal that?" Hariel shook her head at the queerness of the wizarding world ─ putting a stone in a bank. Why? What stone was that important? Diamonds? You can buy that anywhere, and apparently she herself could buy herself plenty anytime.

"Well rumor has it, that the Philosopher stone was what was in that vault." Hermione didn't have any qualms of making a face when Ron faced her way with food splattered around his lips. But she was much better, at least she was no longer making rude comments about it.

"Philosopher stone?" It sounded familiar to Hariel.

"Nicolas Flamel made the Philosopher stone, it has the ability to grant life and to keep people from dying forever, he had created the Elixir of Life with the use of the Philosopher stone." Hermione said between bites of her dinner.

Hariel really, really liked Hermione. She was the best of friend a girl could ever ask for. "Have I told you I loved you?"

Hermione spluttered, choking on her own food at Hariel's announcement. "Hariel, you shouldn't say those things when I have food in my mouth. It's a hazard."

"I'm just appreciating your friendship. You just made my day. I will say I love you till the end of time." Hariel didn't mind that there were people around them staring ─ they always stared, so it didn't really matter to her.

Philosophers Stone.

Now where is it?


End file.
